Camp Halfblood vs Brooklyn House
by mockingjay78
Summary: When Sadie Kane's ba takes a trip in the night she ends up washed up on the shores of Long Island in front of Camp Halfblood. Nico's been trying to contact Bianca for advice, but strange egyptian magic blocks him. What w happens when the Kanes and the demigods mix? Khufu and Grover meet. Nico meets his first crush...Annabeth is missing. Percy loses Riptide in a fight...What now?
1. Chapter 1

Sadie

To be honest, I didn't want to wake up that morning. I was tired and thoughts of strange magic kept me awake until late in the night. When I fell asleep finally, my ba decided to take a trip. That was surprising because my ba had been firmly installed inside me ever since Apophis's defeat. My weird chicken self ended up in Long Island at the entrance of a camp. I tried to fly in but something kept pushing me back. "I'm a powerful magician! What in the blazes is going on here?" I thought to myself. Shouts closing in on me, as a tall dark haired boy and a taller girl with her bright blond her whisked back into a ponytail, appeared on the horizon. With a blast, I reached into the duat but found nothing. Alright I admit, I panicked. The duat was missing and strange magic was blocking me. Me! I just happened to save the world, thank you very much. The dark haired boy ran closer. He had in his hand a ballpoint pen. I snorted. And I had been afraid of a geek carrying a pen? I glanced back at him. In the pen's place was a lightly balanced sword. I'd never seen anything like it. His dark brown eyes searched the air. Then I remembered, I was a chicken. But obviously he knew I was there. Ponytail girl, as I had dubbed her, grabbed Magic Pen Dude's hand. "Percy," She pleaded. "I know something is there." Percy rolled his eyes in amusement. "I'm not as stupid as you think, Annabeth." His eyes rested on the place where I was. "We will meet again, Sadie Kane."

Walt

Sadie wasn't talking. Normally, that would have been a blessing. But I knew that something was wrong. "Whats up, Sadie?" I asked. She paled. "My ba took a trip last night," She began. "And..." I pushed. "Strange magic, Strange Camp...Strange people, Ponytail Girl and Magic Pen Dude..." She gasped. She was breathing hard. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Now at those last two comments I was beginning to think she had gone bonkers. As if she could read my thoughts, Sadie stood up angrily. "I'm not mad!" She shouted. I sighed. Did this really have to be happening? I mean gods, we just saved the world, ya think we could have a break? "_I know him." _Anubis began. _"_Know who?" I replied. "_Percy Jackson." _He answered. I sighed. "You lost me, Anubis. Who is Percy Jackson?" I asked, annoyed. Anubis groaned. "_Magic Pen Dude as Miss Bonkers over there calls him._" "I heard that!" Sadie fumed. "I know him!" I said triumphantly to Sadie. "You do? Who is he?" She asked excitedly. "Well actually Anubis does..." I finished lamely. She sighed. "Explain."

Anubis

"_My cousin." _I said. Sadie's eyes widened. "He is your bloody  cousin?" She screeched. I laughed. "_I'd forgotten how dense you are sometimes_." Sadie jerked back and swiftly slapped me across the face. "So bloody arrogant," She snarled, her eyes glimmering dangerously. "Ha-tep." I commanded. She settled down, but I could see a black eye in my future. "_Now my cousin, he's uh...he's Greek. He knows "Magic Pen Dude"_," Thats it now both of my eyes would be black. "_Or Percy Jackson, as normal people call him. Anyways, my cousin knows him very well." _I paused. She glared at me. I slid back into the duat, sure that Nico would forgive me someday.

Percy

Something weird was happening. I tried to contact my father, via Iris message, but I couldn't even summon Iris. Chiron knew what was happening or at least had some faint idea but whenever I questioned he only looked at me gravely before walking away. Even Grover was keeping secrets from me. This had to stop now. I only knew one thing. Sadie Kane must be found.

Sadie

I couldn't keep the boy, Percy , out of my mind. His dark eyes haunted me, his voice repeating in my mind. "We will meet again, Sadie Kane." I thrashed about in my bedroom, throwing Khufu's toys at the wall. Normally thinking about a tall mysterious chap wouldn't be so bad but thinking of this one only sent chills skidding down my spine.

Nico Di'Angelo

Yes, I know demigods aren't supposed to have cellphones. But who's going to keep me from having one? Seeing as I am the son of Hades, no one especially wants to get on my bad side. My screensaver was the mythomagic logo. A bit childish, yes, but it reminded me of Bianca and though I had many other half siblings, none of them was Bianca. I had tried contacting her but lately strange magic had blocked me. It reminded me of my cousin. I had only met him once but I remembered him very well. I suppose it was about time to get in touch with the Egyptian side of the family.

Walt

"_Oh Come on_!" Anubis's annoyed voice rang in my head. "What now?" I mumbled. This had been going on all morning. Ever since I had received a strange call from a strange kid requesting Anubis. "I_ts not my fault, Nico_!" "_No of course its not because I like her_," "_You'll understand when you get older!"_ Apparently that last comment was the last straw for the other person. Anubis moaned. "He hung _up." _I rolled my eyes. "No way." Anubis sighed. "_I suppose I wa__s a bit rough on him. After All, He's only Greek." __"_What do you mean, only Greek?" I swung around and staring right back at me was a tall dark shadowy man. And when I say shadows, I mean he was practically composed of shadows. "_Duck down you idi_ot!" Anubis whispered feircely. "_Lord Ha__des," _He began. "Don't you even start! I don't appreciate you belittling me or more specifically my son, but...dear nephew," Hades voice softened. "I think its time we had a talk." Anubis tensed. "_Wal__t," _He began. "_Meet my Uncle Hades."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all you who reviewed, I will take your comments into consideration. As pointed out to me by someone, The story line is a bit hard to follow with the changing characters so often so I have decided to do one character per chapter. ;) This Chapter will be a bit shorter than before so bear with me, I will update it soon. **

Percy

"Come on, Percy!" Grover called to me. He was dancing with Juniper like there was no tomorrow. I was leaning against Cabin Ten, a.k.a Aphrodite's cabin. They were hosting the activities tonight, and as always they chose to host a dance. I'd always hated school dances, and this one was no exception. I was just about to offer to clean the pegasus stables when Annabeth appeared. She was wearing a long blue dress that shimmered in the moonlight. Her hair was curled. And she was wearing make up! She tossed her hair and strode towards me. Grabbing my shoulder, she spun me onto the dance floor. "Uh...er?" I stammered. She winked at me. "How do I look?" She asked as she twirled for me. "You look...You look..." Finally my brain began functioning again. This wasn't Annabeth. Annabeth, who never wore a dress in her life, who never let her hair down much less curled it, who would rather write a paragraph on the statistics on how they built the Parthenon then spin on a dance floor. I should have known the minute she walked in. Gritting my teeth, I dragged her off the dance floor and into the shadows. "Hello, Aphrodite." I said. She sighed and transformed back into her actual form. "Oh Perseus, We could've had so much fun." She pouted."Wheres Annabeth?" I was getting fed up with the goddess of love. Aphrodite ignored me. "Oh and don't tell Ares about this because you know how he is..." She babbled on. "I said, Where is Annabeth?" I stormed, causing water from the nearby fountain to drench the goddess. She threw me a disappointed look. "Oh Percy." Those two words of charm speak caused me to want to take back what I'd done but I shook of the effect with a frown. "Where is she! I'm warning you Aphrodite, you better tell me right now!" I whipped out Riptide. She laughed shrilly. "Calm down, darling. She's fine. Here I'll prove it." Throwing a drachma into the fountain, she commanded, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth." I closed my eyes, completely unprepared for what I was about to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much my darlings for the helpful reviews! ROCKPILOT, Yours-in-all-demigodishness, Kaitie85386 , and last but not least *ironic yes because you were the first to review sorry* Aero l'aquila. I will definitely take all your comments into consideration! And as for all you who added me as a favorite author or story alert, I WILL be continuing this story for you all. ;) Sorry for leaving you guys in suspense on the whole Percy Annabeth thing. This will also be a shorter chapter, sorry. **

Nico

I hadn't wanted to do this. But my father had convinced me. As soon as I had hung up on Anubis the jerk, I had spun around and there good old Dad himself stood. He had convinced me that I was no son of his if I was giving up this quickly. So I decided that if I couldn't make my point over phone, I would have to do it in person. And that was how I got here. Taking a deep breath, I rapped on the door of Brooklyn House. For a moment, there was complete silence that reminded me of the eery calm before the storm. A small kid holding a basketball and wearing a shirt with a penguin on it, swung the door open and beamed at me. "You must be Anubis's cousin...he's been ranting about you all morning." The kid said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me in. He dragged me through what seemed like millions of identical hallways before climbing up three flights of stairs and then swerving into a small room. The door was closed. "Don't tell him I brought you up here." The kid mouthed before running down the stairs. I slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. A tall african american boy sat typing vivaciously on the computer. He jerked his head up as I stepped into the room. "I'm-" I began. "Yes," He said. "Your Nico Di'Angelo." He finished. "Uh, yes but how did you know that?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "My name is Walt. I host Anubis." The boy held out his hand. I nodded weakly, ignoring it. Suddenly, my cousins annoying voice broke the silence. "Hello dear cousin." He said. "Anubis, we need to talk-" I began. "I've heard all I need to hear from you, Nico. Just leave us alone." Anubis growled. My pale face burned bright red in fury. "Me leave you alone! Why don't you leave us alone! Its your magic blocking coincidentally only us Greek halfbloods off from the rest of the world."

I shouted. "But Sadie said-" Anubis began. "Who cares what Sadie said! Sadie, Sadie, Sadie...what does she matter!" I fumed knocking over a probably priceless Egyptian artifact. Suddenly, the door swung open. A tall girl with straight blond hair wearing a leather jacket, faded jeans, and combat boots burst in. It may not sound like a good combination but she was seriously hot. My face turned an even darker red than before. "You were saying?" She said coolly. "Nothing..." I muttered, backing out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

. I had been contemplating what to wear the annual Aphrodite's Friday Dance. I didn't want to show up in jeans and my camp t-shirt because I wanted to fit in. Oh fine, who am I kidding, I didn't want Percy to think I didn't care about this dance, because I did...alot. For once, I wanted Percy to tell me I was beautiful or gorgeous like other girl's boyfriends did. But being Percy and all, I supposed that wasnt going to happen. It seemed like our relationship was stuck in one place and was never going to improve. I had been combing my hair, furiously tugging at the knots, when the cabin door swung open. I was about to snap at the helpless Athena camper who dared to intrude on my hair brushing, when I smelled it. Aphrodite's perfume. "Please tell me she hasn't come to make my love life miserable..." I thought to myself as I slowly turned around. She was there. Looking as perfect as usual. She grinned at me knowingly, and I felt my face heat up. "Why Annabeth Chase, I never thought I'd see the day you'd blush." She sang in annoying sing song tone. Of course, my face felt like it was practically on fire but I glared at her. "I'm not blushing! Now what do you want?" I spat out. She beamed. "Thats no way to speak to someone who could make all your latest fantasies come true..." She whispered in my ear. At that moment, I was about to pull out my dagger at her and carve her heart out, not very realistic I know, but she infuriated me more than say Clarisse did, and thats saying something. "Go away." I said feircely. She winked at me and instantaniously transformed into me except wearing a dress and having my hair curled. "No, sweetie. Its your time to go away." She grinned like she knew something I didn't. Scowling, I backed away from her. She tossed her hair experimentally. "I think Perseus and I will have a lot of fun tonight. Don't you?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. My eyes widened as I rapidly reached for my dagger. "Oh, its to late for that hon." She called. I screamed for help but my head was feeling so heavy, my body was paralyzed, but my mind raced with terrible thoughts and insults at her. I unwillingly closed my eyes for a second, not realizing what a mistake I'd just made.

When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting in front of a very large mansion. I clumsily stood up, hopefully, I could get inside and use their telephone to call Percy before Aphrodite got to him. I rapped on the door twice and rang the doorbell. A scurry of feet, and to my surprise, Nico Di'Angelo answered the door. "NICO?" I cried. His dark eyes widened in surprise. "Annabeth?" He gasped. A tall slick girl with dark blond hair ran up behind Nico. "Ponytail Girl!" She exclaimed. "Shes a halfblood like me." Nico covered quickly. "Come inside." He gestured for me to enter the mansion. I stepped inside carefully. Egyptian writing lined the walls as well as artifacts galore. I pointed at the girl. "Whos your friend?" I asked. Nico flushed dark red. I had to try hard not to laugh. Little Nico, who used to play with mythomagic cards, had his first crush. He noticed my expression and glared at me. "I'm Sadie Kane." She said. I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie

This was just too weird. It seemed like we'd just saved the world and then Ta-Da, we were introduced to a whole new world of gods and dangerous creatures. That wasn't even the worst part, Walt was ignoring me for some reason, and Nico was always sitting in the corner of the library, his deep dark eyes boring holes into me. He reminded me of Anubis, as he enjoyed sitting in dark rooms and he always had a melancholy look reflecting in his eyes...as if someone was going to die soon or already had. As if sensing that last thought, Walt strode into the room stonily. He walked past me quickly. Fury flamed up in me. "Hey Walt!" I shouted. That was when I realized just how mad he really was with me. He swung around, fixing his dark brown eyes on me. "Oh," He began coolly. "Its you, Sadie. I didn't notice you there." I glowered at him. "Walt you little-"  
I fumed as the doorbell rang. I jerked back as someone tapped me on the shoulder. "What?" I shouted into Nico's troubling face. "Nothing! I mean uh yeah something! I'll get the door." He stammered. I relaxed. "Yeah. You do that!" I growled and swung around to face Walt. But he was gone. "Oh for the love of Queen Elizabeth, will someone please tell me what is going on?" I shouted. "And by jove, who the heck is at the door!" I bellowed to Nico. He shoved his ghostly face around the corner. "Uh, nothing!" He swerved back around the corner. I jumped to my feet. If someone kept one more secret from me, I would blow up. The girl at the door was strangely familiar. "Ponytail girl!" I shouted. "She's a halfblood like me!" Nico covered. "I'm Sadie Kane." I began.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadie

Stupid Americans. Always standing there with their mouths hanging open and eyes bugging out of their heads when something surprises them. This Yankee would almost be pretty if she'd just shut her mouth. Ponytail Girl regained her composure after a second. "I'm sorry. Its just that my boyfriend, Percy, he's been talking about someone named Sadie Kane lately. He wanted to talk to you." She said apologetically. "About what?" I asked. She frowned. "I...I'm not really sure." I rolled my eyes. "Come on in then, you can explain everything inside." I said, ushering her into the gym. I had been hoping it would be empty but to my surprise, Walt was playing with Felix. Obviously he was being nice and allowing Felix to have the ball. Felix was sweating profusely and panting hard as he dribbled the ball. Walt tapped Felix on the shoulder. "Hey dude, why don't we take a break." Walt said kindly. "I...I can play longer, you don't have to baby me!" Felix wheezed. "Nah, I'm tired. Lets go get a drink." Walt pretended to pant. What did I do to deserve a guy like him? If only he'd stop being so angry with me... "Okay," Felix paused when he noticed me. "Oh! Hey Sadie! Girl with a ponytail...and Nico!" He cried while waving his hands wildly. Walt's eyes seemed to darken as soon as he saw me. "Lets go, Felix." He said while walking towards the exit. I threw up my hands in confusion and deciding Nico looked like a good punching bag, I punched him in the stomach. Nico winced. "Ouch." He said quietly. "What did I do?" He asked. "Nothing. If your going to fit in here your going to have to put up with me hurting you whenever I feel like it." I glowered at him, hoping that would make him leave sooner. He stared at the cracks in the gym floor and nodded. I gestured to Annabeth that the benches was where we would talk. "Well, hello. My name is Sadie Kane. One year ago, we found out that our cat was an Egyptian goddess named Bast, our mom died releasing the gods, our uncle hosts the god of evil, our dad hosts the god of death, then we hosted Horus and Isis for a while before finding out a giant snake named Apophis was about to destroy the world, then we saved the world, accidentally banned all the gods from the world except those being hosted hence Walt, the dude you just saw playing basketball with Felix, he hosts the god of death Anubis, also known as Nico's cousin." Annabeth looked a bit pale. "I suppose Nico has already told you about Greek gods and Camp Halfblood, right?" She asked. "Yup." I said. "You've been pretty quite Nico. Do you have anything to add to this or are you content to continue staring at Sadie?" Annabeth snapped. I swear Nico looked like he was about to murder Annabeth right then and there. "Actually, the only reason I got in contact with my annoying older cousin Anubis was because I haven't been able to contact Bianca lately because Egyptain magic was blocking it." Nico said cooly. Well as cool as you can get your voice to sound when your body temperature is probably at about one hundred and twenty degrees. Annabeth was silenced. "Do you think it has something to do with Gaea?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Gaea?" I asked. "A.K.A Mother Earth. She's been causing some uh...problems lately." Nico said. "So Mother Earth is acting up huh? Well I'm gonna blame this on Setne." I proclaimed. "Setne?" Nico and Annabeth asked. "Bad Spirit. He just happens to have the Book of Thoth." I finished. They stared at me blankly. Sigh. "I suppose you don't know what that is. It happens to contain all the knowledge and secrets on this Earth." "I wonder if Gaea and Setne know each other..." Annabeth pondered. I looked at my watch tentatively. "Its almost nine o clock at night." I commented. Annabeth jerked her head up. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to call Camp Halfblood! Chiron will kill me. And Percy..." A loud clattering on the roof interrupted her. "Now what! Has Santa Claus come early?" I moaned. Nope, just Magic Pen Dude parachuting of a pegasus through the window. Nothing much. "Hi," He shouted. "I'm Percy Jackson...mind if I join the party?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, dawls, this is a new character created by myself so please don't sue Rick Riordan if you absolutely hate this character. Theres no way I'm good enough to create someone as awesome as Percy or Nico or Sadie...First person to review on what you think of her gets an imaginary carrot! For the rabbit in you!**

**_Scarlet  
_**

Resounding cries echoed behind me as I made an effort to lengthen my strides. I knew what they were after and there was no way they were ever going to get it. So why wouldn't they just give it up. Their feet were slamming against the concrete as they sprinted after me. I tore across the streets and through the alleys. There was no way they would ever catch me. Grinning, I leaped through the field across the way from my house. Finally, the pounding lessened and their panting told me they were done chasing me... I made the lethal mistake of stopping for a moment to taunt them. They once again were running. Faster then I'd ever seen them run before. With a wild cry I slid into my front lawn and sighed with relief. As always, they forget about the boundaries, and slammed head first into were dust before they knew what hit them. But more would be back tomorrow.

I winced as I saw that I had left my window open with my rope ladder hanging out. Mom would kill me if she ever knew about my sneaking out. I had been doing it since my tenth birthday leading to today, my thirteenth birthday. Mom had always told me that I was the bridge between two worlds and if I ever left home, I was sure to be gutted by angry gods or gnawed on by monsters. She believed in the Greek gods and the Egyptian gods as well. I have no idea how that works out but if I even ask my mother the slightest question about her beliefs, she practically has a seizure. Dad left when I was a baby. I don't remember anything about him, but I remember the night he left. He and Mom were shouting at each other and then Dad packed up and left the next morning. I always knew my mom was hiding from something, but I never knew what. Lately, she had been acting even stranger than usual, as if something was telling her to do what she did, as if she no longer had a mind of her own. I gripped the rope ladder and swiftly climbed into my bedroom. Mom was sitting on my bed, weeping bitterly. She jerked her head up when she realized I was there. "You! Scarlet, you could've been killed! I can't believe you've been disobeying me all this time!" She screamed. "I can take care of myself mom! I'm not a little kid! I'm thirteen as of today!" I replied. "It'll only get worse after today, child. The monsters...they'll keep coming, except stronger, smarter, and faster. You won't be able to escape after today." Mom replied gravely. Tears streamed down her face. "You can't keep me locked up forever! I'll run away, I'm fast! Faster then they could ever be." I snarled. "I didn't want to do this. But the protective boundaries your Father put up around the house, they wont hold up much longer. They're getting weaker ever day." She said. "What do you mean the boundaries that Dad put up?" I questioned. Mom sighed. "It was a command from Zuess." She said. "This is no time for your idiotic beliefs!" I shouted. "Its true! All of it! Your Father was Hermes, Zuess's messenger. After you were born, Hermes realized you were different."

I groaned. Mother had a pained look in her eyes. I moaned. I didn't want to believe her,but my Mom never lied, and she seemed dead serious about this. "Okay, Mom. I believe you." I comforted. "You...You do?" Her eyes shimmered with tears making her seem like a small helpless child. "Yes," I replied, squeezing her hand. "Now explain to me what you mean when you say that Dad realized that I was different?" I questioned slowly as not to upset her again. "My Father, he was the blood of the Egyptain Pharoahs. The Egyptian gods no longer remain in this world, but since you were born, thirteen years ago, the risk has gotten higher that the gods will meet gods and..." Mom shuddered. "I...I don't know what I would do then." I admit, I was confused out of my mind. But I nodded for her to continue. "When Zuess found out you had been born, your father, the faithful servant of Zuess-" Well, that was the closest I'd ever heard my mom come to sarcasm. "He left us. Zuess was scared out of his mind. But no way would he admit it. He put up these boundaries so that you could never leave...and I was told to enforce into your mind that when you were thirteen...you could leave...a safe haven would be open to you...but you must never reveal about your Pharoahs blood. Do you hear me, Scarlet?" I nodded, speechless. "When do I leave?" A sharp rap on the door answered my question. Mom hurriedly swung the door open. About twelve girls stood there. All about my age, and all carrying a bow and arrow. The tallest one, her dark hair short and spiky grabbed me by the arm. "My names Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zuess, and Hunter of Artemis." She began. "I'm Scarlet, Daughter of Hermes...I guess." I said. Thalia's eyes darkened. "Hermes..." She muttered. I wondered just how much she actually knew about me. Recovering, she dragged me out the front door, not even giving me a moment to say goodbye to my mom. And leaving me wondering just what I had gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet

Two weeks of traveling with a band of average teenage girls. Might be scary enough...especially for someone who had never met another soul other than her mom her whole life. But these "average" teenage girls were armed with lethal weapons and the minute they got frustrated...the person standing closest to them would be smart to step away before they were used for target practice. Most of the hunters were friendly enough, and tried to make me feel at home, but it was obvious most of these girls had known each other for a long time...some of them over a thousand years and I just wasn't part of the gang yet. Thalia was great. She was spunky and and a total sweetheart but you could tell that she wasn't one to mess with...well unless you felt the need to be mauled that day. But even around her I didn't feel comfortable around. I guess I'm just not hunter material. Thalia let me try her bow and arrow but seeing as I shot most of her good arrows of a canyon ledge, I don't think that will be happening again.

And then of course there is Artemis. Artemis is well to sum it up: A billion or more year old god in the body of a fourteen year old, a total hater of weakness (of which I have much of), an elite warrior, and drop dead gorgeous. Maybe I'm just jealous of her, but I can't wait to get to Camp Halfblood. Apparently there will be more of my type, meaning demigods there. Thalia has reassured me that as long as I tell no one but Chiron of my Pharoahs blood then I'll be absolutely fine. I'll have half brothers and sisters. I've always wanted a sibling but seeing as Dad would probably be shot down by Zuess if he made that mistake again...I guess that wont be happening.

The sunset was beautiful today. The bright orange and pink melded together as one and the sun was just dipping down over the rise of the mountains. "Beautiful sunset, Eh?" One of the older hunters asked. She was tall, and looked to be about sixteen when she became a hunter, her hair was whisked back in one golden braid, and her eyes deep blue. "Gorgeous." I stammered. None of the older hunters had really made an effort to talk to me until now. "Don't be nervous, Dear. I don't bite. My name is Samantha." She grinned. "I...I'm Scarlet." I said feeling extremely stupid. Everyone knew the name of the clumsy kid who they had to deliver to a Camp because her Mother refused to take her. "Nice to meet you. So...Daughter of Hermes are we? I guess you'll get the "privelege" of meeting the Stoll brothers. In fact they would be your half brothers...Lucky you." She said sarcastically. I opened my mouth to respond when I heard a resounding gasp behind me. Swerving around, I noticed a man with dark slicked back hair, a hawk like nose and long gangly arms and legs. He was decked out in an Elvis outfit. Blue Suede shoes and all. All the hunters were babbling on about the last monster they killed before they all promptly collapsed on the ground in a seemingly coma. "What did you do to them?" I asked in a shaky voice. "They're fine, Doll. Its you I want. The little world walker. The connection. The contract breaker. I suppose you were trying to head to Camp Halfblood weren't you. Well don't forget about us Pharoahs blood! We own half of you too." He said haughtily. "I dont know what your talking about!" I tried to lie my voice squeaking. "Please, Doll. Dont waste your breath. Your coming with me." And with that he grabbed me, opened some sort of portal thingy and threw me into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico

I was annoyed by Percy's entrance. I'd always been a little jealous of him. Bianca had always looked up to him and everyone else at Camp Halfblood treated him like a god. I mean sure the dude had kind of saved us from Kronos and all but seriously its not like he's a god or anything...yet. And the way he dropped into the gym with that smug expression on his face, it was totally a superman moment, you know where the hero swings in and saves the two hot ladies from the burning building or the evil villain. I guess that leaves me as the evil villain...not that I mind that much. I mean thats practically the treatment I get from people when I tell them I'm a son of Hades. Annabeth had gone all protective girlfriend on us and helped Percy up...before throwing him on the gym floor again. Sadie was standing there watching them with a distant expression on her face. She glanced over at me and I felt my face heat up. The pain in her dark eyes made me want to go all Percy on her and go on some dangerous quest but miraculously arrive back in time to save the world...and win Sadie too. Fine... maybe, I'm more than just a little jealous of Percy...

Annabeth clobbered Percy in a hug until Sadie started coughing. Annabeth shoved Percy off her. "Gods, Seaweed Brain get off me." She pretended. "Ha! Fat chance, Chase. We all know who started that one." Sadie joked, her voice strained. Percy grinned at Sadie. "The girl speaks the truth." He stuck out his hand at Sadie and she vigoruosly shook it. Sticking out her tongue at Percy, Annabeth beamed at Sadie. "So...your Sadie Kane." Percy began. His voice no long er in a joking tone and his eyes darkening to more of a hazel color. "The one and only." Sadie gave him a weak smile. "We have much to talk about." Percy said. He swiveled around to where I was standing. I swear the minute he saw me, he rolled his eyes. "Hey." I said darkly. "Nico! Dude! Cuz! Whats up? Why the long face?" Just those words made me want to kill him. Wow, my jealousy was really working overtime. "I'm fine." I muttered my eyes automatically moving to Sadie. Percy grinned smugly at me. "Aw, you've grown up so much! But she's not your type." He said, as if Sadie wasn't just standing right behind him. I glowered at him. "I don't know what you mean." I growled. "Sure you don't, cuz. Sure you don't." He laughed, ducking as Annabeth swiped at him. "Be nice!" She pretended to scowl at him, not very effectively. Percy turned to Sadie. Sadie winked at Annabeth before grabbing her arm. "Lets go inside. Me and Magic Pen Dude have a lot to talk about."


End file.
